Luke Gandor
Luke Gandor is a Fire Dragon Slayer trained by the Dragon of Destruction Gandorra. He was once a member of a dark guild, but left and tried to go legit as an independent mage. He stayEd secluded to avoid anyone using him for their nefarious purposes, but ultimately ended up becoming a mage for the Black Void guild. Appearance Luke has orange eyes, and uniquely colored orange and black hair. He has numerous scars covering his tanned skin, mostly on his back, arms, and chest. He dresses in a sleeveless white shirt, and black pants, which have an orange circle design going down the the side of the pant legs. Like other Dragon Slayers he also had sharp canines. Personality Luke is stern and single-minded. He usually doesn't care about anything that won't affect him. He also prefers seclusion due to him being untrusting of humans. If anyone impedes on his seclusion he can quickly turn violent attacking anyone who dares to do so. History Luke was raised by the dragon Gandorra. He taught Luke to read, write, and his eclusivee version of Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. Eventually Gandorra disappeared leaving Luke to fend for himself, although Luke still thought he sometimes heard his father guiding him. He later joined a dark guild, thinking that they thought of him as a comrade. Eventually Gandorra revealed himself to have been in Luke's body the whole time and went to go destroy Face. The guild tried to capture him, but LIke assisted him in escaping. The guild excommunicated him and told him that he was only ever a tool of destruction for hpthem and tried to kill him. Luke instead destroyed the guild hall and killed all of them. Eventually Luke ran into an Earth Dragon Slayer, killed him, and absorbed his powers creating his Meteor Dragon Mode. Magic and Abilities Fire Dragon Slayer Magic: '''Luke has a unique version of Fire Dragon Slayer Magic at his disposal. By heating the air he cause the particles to split enabling him to create explosions of various sizes. This earned him his epithet the Dragon of Destruction. * '''Destruction Dragon's Roar: '''Luke inhales and blows a large stream of fire from his mouth. The heat of the flames sets off several explosions in the air greatly damaging anyone unfortunate enough to be caught in it. * '''Destruction Dragon's Bomb Fist: '''Luke coats his fist in fire and punches his opponent, the resulting contact creates an explosion. * '''Destruction Dragon's Mine Field: '''Luke puts his hand in the ground filling it with fire. Anyone that steps into the affected area will activate the fire in the ground, making an explosion. * '''Destruction Dragon's Firing Hammer: '''Luke's version of the Lightning Flame Dragon Firing Hammer. Luke engulfs his fists and forearms in fire and uses it to strike the target, to perform a devastating blow. What's unique about Luke's version is that it also generates a large explosion on contact that does even more damage. * '''Destruction Dragon's Line: '''Luke swipes his hand in front him, generating a small, but hot, line of fire. The fire then creates an upward explosion damaging anything that tries to cross it. (Unnamed) '''Dragon Force: '''By eating large quantities of external sources of fire he is capable of entering Dragon Force. This increases his power dramatically to a point where he fight on par with even the most powerful of mages. After implanting a Fire Dragon lacrima into his body, for preparitioN in entering the Extreme Magical World he became able to activate Dragon Force at will, although it appears more like Sting Eucliffe or Rogue Cheney's Dragon Force. * '''Hidden Fire Form: Exploding Dragon's Sword: '''Luke aims with one hand while gathering fire in the other. When he's finished he throws the fire at his opponent which quickly takes the shape of a sword and explode on contact. * '''Double Dragon Force: '''By consuming a large amount of fire, and activating his Third Generation Dragon Slayer Dragon Force, he can activate this form. He takes the appearance of a humanoid dragon gaining sharper canines, incredibly scaly skin, and talons. The combination of Dragon Force forms makes him almost unbeatable, but he exhausts much more magical energy in this form without realizing it making this form very dangerous. '''Meteor Dragon Mode: After consuming the earth of an Earth Dragon Slayer the elements mixed inside of him. He can use this Magic to shoot flaming rocks at his opponent, hence the name, the do detrimental damage to his opponent. The rocks are also calapable of exploding on contact. * Meteor Dragon's Roar: '''Luke inhales and shoots a stream of small meteors from his mouth. The meteors are capable of exploding on contact. * '''Meteor Dragon's Brilliant Asteroid: '''Luke creates a large meteor and throws it at his opponent. The meteor explodes on contact making it capable of making large craters. * '''Meteor Dragon's Kuipter Barrage: '''Luke creates two medium sized meteors, one in each hand, and slams them together on his opponent. The meteors collison itself does detrimental damage to his opponent, but the resulting explosion from both meteors does even more damage. * '''Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: ** Azure Lotus: Meteor Shower: '''Luke covers both of his hands in flaming earth and rapidly punches at his opponent. Direct contact isn't necessary as the force from the punches sends fist-shaped meteors at his oppoenent, which are capable of damaging them greatly, and the meteors explode on contact. The fire produced from this spell is so powerful it turns blue, hence the name. * '''Meteor Dragon Force: '''Dragon Force being activated on top of his Meteor Dragon Mode. Luke's power is at a point where his power is so overwhelming if left unchecked he could destroy an entire city. However the power output is so large that he can only maintain it for so long. Attempting to maintain this form for too long begins to damage his body. '''Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: '''Luke is an expert in hand to hand combat using his magic in conjunction with these skills to greatly damage his opponents in one on one combat. '''Enhanced Senses: '''As a Dragon Slayer Luke has incredible senses. He's able to easily locate hidden enemies or track down people using his smell. '''Immense Magical Power: '''As '''a Dragon Slayer, as well as all the procedures he's gone through Luke has an incredible amount of magical power. His power alone was enough to have Black Void guild master Mephiles, send his stronger mage, Jason Gaebolg, to go recruit him. He was powerful enough to destroy an entire dark guild by himself, snd brought down the guild hall in the process. However he sometimes has trouble controlling his power and can often create collateral damage. When exerting magical energy his magical aura is colored orange. Trivia His birthday is April Fool's Day, a reference to him always being tricked.